capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Excella Gionne
Excella Gionne is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. She is one of the antagonists in Resident Evil 5. Story Excella Gionne was a member of the Gionne family, which was well known and respected throughout Europe for their successful export-import business. Excella's model-like beauty and aristocratic upbringing made her haughty towards those around her, especially men. Her grandmother was of the Travis family; the founders of Tricell, Inc., which had bestowed Excella with quite a noble and storied lineage. She eventually became CEO of Tricell's African division, and the partner of Albert Wesker, sharing with him a vision for the future of the world. She intended to become the queen of the new world with Wesker as her king, that is, until she discovered his true motives. Demise Too late, Excella realized the foolishness of trusting Wesker and paid the price for it. On the deck of a freighter, Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar came across Excella, next to an enormous pile of Majini corpses, in the throes of agony. Excella cried out to Wesker, asking how he could betray her after everything she'd done for him. From a PA system, Wesker revealed that she had been just a pawn to him, and that he had injected her with Uroboros. Uroboros Aheri consumed her body, absorbed the corpses, and grew to massive size before battling Chris and Sheva. The two agents made use of a satellite laser on the ship's roof, destroying the monster and freezing it into nothing more but a mass of condensed tentacles, ending Excella's role in the conflict. Gameplay The Mercenaries Reunion Excella is one of the playable characters in "The Mercenaries Reunion" mode in Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition. She is considered a fan-favorite because of her strong melees and her flash grenade launcher, making her a first choice for scoring high on stages with high plaga spawns. Her attacks are a bit bizarre, consisting of moves like Slap, Disco Spin and thrusting her leg behind her to deliver a kick with the spike of her high heeled shoe, etc. Depending on the position of the enemy when they are stunned, she even injects them with a hyperdermic needle. Trivia *Excella was portrayed (in both the voice, body and face) by actress Nina Fehren.Resident Evil 5 Credits (Windows). *In the purchase of the Japanese version of Resident Evil: Revelations, a DVD called "Jessica's Report" was included. In the DVD, the TRICELL logo can faintly be seen right next to the uploading bar. The report includes an interview with Jessica Sherawat and the interviewer was revealed to be the then-alive Excella, branch manager of TRICELL. *Excella also appears in the 2009 novelization of BIOHAZARD 5 (Resident Evil 5). *She also appears in Minna to Biohazard Clan Master. *In the concept art of Resident Evil 5, Excella is shown wearing a pink business suit with her hair let down, different from her persona in the final build. Furthermore, the Excella-Uroboros Aheri transformation was to be completely averted: originally, she was going to die at the literal hands of a Tyrant-esque creature, as evidenced by official artwork. *Originally Excella was planned to be a secretary working for Tricell, but the creators decided to make her the CEO of the company instead. *Excella's age in The Mercenaries Reunion is listed as a "trade secret". References Gallery Image:Excella3.png|''Resident Evil 5'' Image:Excella2.png|''Resident Evil 5'' Image:RE5MercsExcella.png|''Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition'' Image:RE5_Gold_Mercs_Excella.png|''Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition - The Mercenaries Reunion'' Image:ExcellaConcept.png|Concept art Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Resident Evil Bosses Category:Horror Game Characters